


A Fantastical Trouble

by CamiBelle, wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl



Category: Haven - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Big weird fandom mess, Coma, Enormous crossover, Other, Seizures, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiBelle/pseuds/CamiBelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl/pseuds/wibblywobblytimeywimeygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange trouble in Haven is bringing fictional characters out of their universes and into the town. Can Nathan and Audrey discover what is happening before the characters destroy themselves? Or before they destroy Haven? [hurt!Kili and concerned!Fili]<br/>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not at Home Anymore

"It's your fault!" Fili yelled at his brother. He'd just spent the last hour being told off by Thorin for the near loss of the ponies. Thankfully, the rest of the company was still asleep, aside from Kili, so he wasn't humiliated in front of them as well. It really wasn't fair, thougb. They had both been on watch, and it was Kili who'd suggested the game of tag.

After chasing his brother through the woods, and nearly getting lost before they found the landmarks that led back to their camp, Fili had returned to a surprising lack of ponies. He didn't really see what the big deal was, yes they had nearly been eaten by trolls, but everyone was alright in the end. They even got the ponies back.

"Is not!" Kili responded.

"Oh, will you both stop acting like children," Thorin commanded.

"He started it!" Kili yelled, pointing at his big brother.

"Of course. It's always my fault. Can't you just take responsibility for once in your life!" Fili retorted.

"I shouldn't take responsibility because it wasn't my fault! If you had just-just . . ." Kili trailed off. Kili felt really strange all the sudden. He blinked a couple times to try to clear his head.

"Kili?"

"I-I don't feel right, Fili."

"Kili, really. You need to act more like an adult. You're probably just tired," Thorin said.

Kili nodded but his eyes were unfocused. He started to wobble on his feet, before collapsing.

"Kili!" Fili said, his anger at his brother forgotten. 

Fili shoved Thorin aside and crossed the distance to where his brother lay in a heap on the ground. "Kili!" Fili started shaking his brother. "Kili, wake up!" There was no response. His brother just flopped into his arms like a lifeless creature. Fili shook him harder. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry. It's my fault, Kili. I'm sorry. Just WAKE UP!"

Fili felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his head over to where his uncle stood, a look of concern on his face.

"Don't shake him, Fili. That can't be good for . . ." he trailed off as they both stared at the unconscious dwarf. "Help me move him."

Fili gave his brother one final shake, hoping that it would somehow snap him back into consciousness. It didn't work.

Thorin pulled Fili to his feet and together they half dragged half carried Kili to a clear spot. The rest of the company was awake now, aroused by Fili's shouts, and were staring in horror at the unconscious form of their youngest member. 

"It's all my fault, uncle." Fili muttered, staring at where Kili lay breathing evenly, in the appearance of sleep.

"No it isn't. And blaming yourself won't help Kili, now will it?" Thorin replied.

"But maybe if we hadn't fought than none of this would have happened." On some level, Fili knew it was irrational, but some of the last words he had said to his brother were in anger. And what if Kili died thinking that his brother hated him? No! That was not to be considered. Kili would live because Kili had to. Fili would not lose his little brother. Not ever.

"I find that highly unlikely. And even if it were true, we cannot change the past." Fili looked behind him to see Gandalf staring at him, having approached soundlessly some time ago. "Let me see him."

Thorin and Fili showed Gandalf where the unconscious Kili lay. Gandalf first felt the dwarf's forehead. "He has a rather high temperature. Was he acting strange at all?" 

"No. He wasn't. He just collapsed all the sudden." Gandalf began muttering incantations while he listened to Fili's response. "What's wrong with him, Gandalf?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen anything like it. None of my spells are working. I have a strong feeling this isn't natural at all." He touched the dwarves head again, sure his previous idea of the temperature couldn't be right. But there it was. Kili wasn't just hot, he was burning up. "Are you sure there wasn't anything at all that could have warned-"

"We're sure," Thorin cut him off, not wanting more guilt to be put into his nephew's head. "If it's not natural what is it?"

"Magic. A dark and powerful magic. One that I have not seen in all my time. I fear there may not be much we can do for Kili."

"NO! You have to save him!" Fili shouted at the wizard, his eyes red rimmed and brimming. "He's all I have, Gandalf. Please. Without him, I just can't-" The dwarf gathered his composure again. "Please help him."

"I shall try my hardest, Fili. I truly shall."

___________

It was a good day in Haven. The sun had eaten it's way through the fog, and was lighting up the streets of the small Maine town. The air smelt of summer, and it was far too nice a day to be locked up in the police station, at least in Audrey Parker's opinion. Nearly an hour ago she had proclaimed to her partner that they were going to get coffee and proceeded to walk over and poke him repeatedly until he agreed. Normally she would have just thrown things, but Nathan being Nathan she had to resort to walking the whole seven feet to his desk, not that she minded though.

It had taken about six minutes of this before Nathan got so fed up with her antics that he agreed to walk down to the coffee shop with her as long as she promised to let him work upon their return.

It started out as every other trip to the coffee shop had. Audrey ordered a cup for each of them, and grabbed their usual place at the tiny table for two farthest from the door. Anything to keep the residents of Haven from pestering them with there quirky and often disturbing issues during the fifteen minute break that usually made up lunch "hour". She wove her fingers through Nathan's and they talked about the little oddities of the town, which art shop had the best supplies, whether it would be Vince or Dave that attacked them with problems first, and basically anything that was not work related. All was as it should be.

Then came the honking.

Well, one car honking wouldn't have caught their attention in the slightest, but when almost every car on the street started honking their horns at the exact same moment, the police officers decided it best to see what was causing the commotion.

What they saw in the middle of the street was far from what either of them suspected.

A short guy, around the same height as Audrey, was standing square in the middle of the street, eyes frantic, shooting arrows at the cars as they attempted to move around him. He was dressed from head to toe in leathers and furs and had hair hung with ornaments that stretched a little past his shoulders.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled, deciding to temporarily ignore the issue of what the hell could possibly be wrong with this guy and deal with the part where he was standing in the middle of the street. He put his hand on his gun, and advance slowly toward the man. A couple of steps in Audrey caught his arm. "I think it might be better if I handle this one," she whispered in his ear and after a second of consideration he nodded. This seemed more a job for Audrey's skills with the hysterical than his admittedly lacking social skills. He stood back and watched as she strode slowly and confidently toward the guy. 

"Hello," she said sweetly. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

The man turned his large brown eyes on Audrey. "Where am I?"

She smiled sympathetically. "You're in Haven. You're also in the street. Would you maybe like to put the bow down and-"

With that she raised her hand slowly to take the bow from his grasp. Thinking that she meant to harm him, the dwarf yanked her forward and raised his sword to her neck.

"Audrey!" Nathan shouted, taking off running towards his partner before he could think better of it. She could not get hurt, he kept telling himself. "Look, we don't want to hurt you." he shouted pleadingly at the man. "We want to help you, actually. Why don't we all just lower our weapons . . ." Nathan put his gun down in the street.

The dwarf, however, did not lower his weapon.

Meanwhile, Duke was just about to open up The Gull for lunch hour. He happened to glance over at a nearby coffee shop when he saw Nathan, Audrey, and - wait. Who was that? He squinted against the sunlight to try to make out the strange man. Why was he holding Audrey like that and what was - Duke dropped the plate he was holding, letting it land with a crash upon the floor. He darted out the door of the Gull and into the street, but after taking a moment to observe the situation he slowed his pace and crept up behind the man.

Duke reached up and moving much more quickly now wrapped one arm around the man's neck, simultaneously using the other to knock the sword from his grasp and on to the ground. Audrey left away and the man turned on Duke.

"Where-where am I? Who are you people? Where's my brother?" the dwarf asked, voice cracking.

"We can answer all your questions if you just calm down," Audrey coaxed.

Instead of calming down they guy's eyes flicked to his sword, Duke glanced at Audrey and she shook her head. He stopped for a brief moment, wondering if you could be arrested for helping the police. Oh well, he thought, and lunged for the dwarf.

The fist slammed into Kili's face and the dwarf's eyes flicked shut as pain blossomed. His breath hitched as, for the second time that day, he wobbled forward and collapsed.

___________

Fili was looking at his brother, concern written all over his face. Kili hadn't been this sick before. Sure, he got fevers now and then, but they were never this bad. He brushed his fingers through the sweaty mop of dark hair that was his brother. "Please get better, Kili," he whispered into the dark. "I need you to get better. I've been a bad brother, Kili. I won't do it again. Not ever. I'll never blame you for anything. You can let all the ponys go and never get them back and I won't be mad. I'll buy you a new bow too, and all the arrows you like. And I'll never get mad at you for shooting at my stuff. All you have do is wake up."

Beneath him he felt his brother stiffen. "Kili," he said hoping against hope that somehow his brother had woken up. Kili twisted a little bit, a small whimper escaping his mouth. Fili put a hand out to touch his brother's face. Then without warning his brother's back arched under him, throwing Kili forward. His limbs flung out and twitched at his side. Fili grabbed his brother, holding him down so he couldn't injure himself. Kili let out another long whimper and then went still.

After a few minutes, Kili opened his eyes to a welcome site, before him the tall trees of Middle Earth stretched above into the clear blue sky.

"Fili," he croaked. His throat hurt more than it ever had in his life, and after a moment he realized it wasn't the only thing. His head was pounding as if someone was slamming a mallet into his skull, and his stomach roiled as if he might vomit.

"Fili," he tried again, a little louder this time. He heard someone shifting next to him.

"Kili!" his brother cried, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kili croaked and Fili laughed. Suddenly his brother's tear-streaked face was over him, a wide grin splitting his features.

Fili pulled his brother into a hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you stupid dwarf!"

Kili moaned in pain as the movement made his head throb even worse. "Fili! Down."

Fili jumped back in alarm. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Head," Kili croaked. "Throat, stomach."

"I'll go get Gandalf," his brother said. Kili was just about to nod.

"Fili. I feel a bit strange."

Fili laughed humorlessly. "'Course you do. You're sick, little brother, but we're gonna get you better, ok? I'll be right back."

"No!" Kili cried, suddenly feeling that it was urgent that he kept his brother from leaving. "Stay. Please. Just a minute."

"Okay," Fili agreed, his voice full of concern. He sat back down and pulled his brother close to him. "Are you alright?" 

"'m okay" Kili slurred "Just sleepy."

That got Fili's attention. "No! No sleep, Kili. Do not go back to sleep. You can sleep later. Stay here. Stay with me."

"Trying." Kili's head was growing thick. He didn't want to back to sleep, back to whatever strange fever dream he'd just escaped from. "But 'm so tired." His eyes started to flutter shut.

"NO! Kili, please. Don't leave me again. Please don't go to sleep again. PLEASE!" Fili's voice cracked, but his brother was too far gone to notice.

"G'night Fili." Kili whispered and his eyes closed on his brother.

_______

Kili awoke inside a strange jail cell. It wasn't at all like the ones he's been in way too often back home. No, this one had cold, metal bars and a gray floor. He banged on the door.

"Let me out!"

Kili then thought of his brother begging him to stay. He'd left him. He'd left Fili the only time his brother had asked him to stay. What if something happened? What if Fili got hurt?

"Please!" he sobbed. "Please just let me out! I need to get back to my brother! Please!"

A door opened in front of his cell and a man emerged. He gave Kili a look that was a mixture of sympathy and caution, and walked up to where the young dwarf was locked in the cell "Listen. We want to help you. Can you just tell me what your name is?"

"Kili" he sniffed.

"Kili what?" The woman he had threatened emerged from the door behind the man, still looking calm and sympathetic, making Kili feel especially guilty.

"Kili Oakenshield. Please I want to go home." He knew he sounded like a child, but he was frightened and he wanted Fili and oh, Durin, his head hurt. Not quite as bad as it had back in middle earth, but really bad.

"How did you get here, Kili?" the woman asked.

"I don't know! I was just arguing with Fili and then my head hurt so badly and-" Kili broke off.

"It's okay. We'll get you back to your brother," the woman told Kili. "Nathan." She motioned for her partner to follow her.

"So, what do you think? Insane? Or troubled?" he asked once he was out of the strange man's earshot.

"Probably just had too much to drink last night. But I don't know. It could be a trouble. I mean, this is Haven, after all."

"What about the weapons?"

"He could be into collecting old swords and bows and arrows. Still, we should keep an eye on him." Audrey looked back to the cell to see Kili weeping silently.


	2. Of Magic and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. We had major writers block, but chapter three should be up pretty soon.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked the king.

"I just don't understand it," Arthur ranted. "It's not like I did anything wrong."

"Arthur?" the serving boy repeated with a bit more urgency.

"I mean, the man was a traitor. And it's not like I didn't show him mercy when he-"

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted in exasperation.

"What is it, Merlin?" the king asked, finally pulling himself from his rant, frustrated at the interruption.

"Haven't you noticed that we are definitely not in Camelot anymore?"

"What?" Arthur looked up, suddenly noticing that this was true. They were no longer strolling through the paths around Camelot. Rather the two boys were standing on a dock suspended over the ocean. The scenery around them was drastically different. They were surrounded by tall buildings of a kind of stone Merlin had never seen before. The road, or at least it looked like a road to Merlin even though the black stone it was paved with was incredibly unfamiliar, had many strange metal objects riding along them. They didn't appear to be alive or threatening. The shapes actually reminded Merlin of-

The sorcerer was suddenly thrown off his train of thought by the sound of a sword being drawn. He whirled on his friend to see what was the matter, "Arthur! What are you doing?"

The king didn't asnwer, instead brandishing the sword at the metal objects, whizzing past them at incredible speeds. Merlin grabbed his arms, stopping his friend from charging out into the street. "Arthur wait! I think they might be carriages of some sort."

Arthur eyes the objects skeptically. "Carriages?"

"Yes," Merlin affirmed. "Well, I think so. They sort of remind me of carriages. And look," he pointed at one of the objects. "There are people inside of them."

Arthur squinted. "But how are the moving? I don't see any horses . . ."

Merlin shrugged, at a loss. "I don't know. Magic I guess. But that would take a ridiculous amount of magic."

Arthur shook his head, dismissing the mystery of the self moving carriages. Deciding, in agreement with his friend, that they were not particularly threatening. "So, how did we get here?"

Merlin shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes at his servants helpfulness. "A spell, probably," Merlin mentioned as he tried to get his bearings in the unfamiliar town. "Morgana, maybe? She might have the power to do something like this . . . Whatever this is."

Less than a second later, Arthur was sent flying into a nearby tree and Merlin leapt back in surprise. Morgana stood on the dock, looking  
amused at catching them by surprise, but over all irritated. "If only, darling," she sneered, though Merlin noticed even she looked a bit frightened. "This is far beyond me. So, would either of you boys care to tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Wait. You didn't send us here?" Arthur asked, holding his head in his hand as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Of course not, you idiot!" she snapped, furious.

Merlin and Arthur shared a confused look, clearly not buying the sorceress's story.

She shrugged, and rolled her neck back in a stretch "Well, since we're all here together, then-" She looked back toward them and a dangerous smile danced across her lips.

The next bolt caught them completely by surprise, knocking Arthur back against the tree.

Arthur reached around frantically, feeling for his sword "Morgana, please! We don't need to fight, just stop. Just stop this. We can figure it out!"

She gave him a look, both terrifying and sad. "It doesn't work like that, brother." Another bolt from her fingers flicked Merlin to the side and sent the dazed servant sprawling across the dock. She took another step to stand directly above Arthur and the king looked into the sorceress's eyes, thinking that perhaps through this cruel twist of fate he was finally about to meet his death at her hands. Her eyes flashed with magic and she took another step so she stood just inches from him. "It doesn't work like that" she repeated, and this time her expression was definitely sad, mournful even, beneath the anger.

"And I'm sorry."

______________

Sir Leon had been running around the castle frantically searching for Gaius. Of course the healer was nowhere to be found right as their king and his servent fell ill, seriously ill. Finally, after searching for nearly an hour, he found Gaius and Gwen talking in one of the many rooms in the castle.

"Pardon the interruption," Leon said, panting to catch his breath "But the king-" he paused and gulped in air.

Catching the tone in his voice Gwen rose to her feet. "What about him?"

"He's . . . him and Merlin . . . knocked out," he said between breaths. At this Gaius stood too, and after taking another gulp of air Leon continued. "Couldn't wake them . . . don't know . . . what happened."

"Where?" Gwen snapped.

Unable to find the air for words, Leon pointed toward the hall he had just sprinted.

Gaius started to move as quickly as he could down the hall, and Gwen was right behind him, walking quickly next to the still panting Leon. "How sick is he?" she asked. Leon paused, using the excuse of trying to catch his breath to avoid answering for a moment. Gwen's voice hardened. "Be honest with me, Leon."

Leon shut his eyes, thinking of how he found the two, slumped on the floor as if they had simply fallen, pallid and burning with fever. "It is not good, mi'lady."

The queen nodded gravely and increased her pace.

After Gaius gathered the last of his supplies, he, Gwen, and Leon quickly went to Arthur's chambers. There, Arthur was lying on his bed, his forehead sticky with fever. Merlin lay on a pile of blankets just below Arthur and Gwen's bed.

"Oh . . ." Gwen muttered as she ran to her husband's side. "Arthur?" she whispered, hoping to get a reaction. Of course it didn't work, and Gwen's face sank with worry as she looked to Gaius for help. She pressed her forehead against her husband's wrist and flinched at the heat of it. "Come on," she muttered, "come on Arthur, please just be alright."

_________________

Morgana stared down at Arthur and prepared herself for the killing blow. She hesitated only for a moment. She had grown up with this boy, played beside him. He was her brother. But times had changed, as times often do, and this needed to be done. Her lips were just beginning to form the spell when she was knocked back by a blow coming from the dock. She whirled, turning to face the new threat, and found Merlin pulling himself shakily to his feet.

She stared at him, eyes wide with shock "Y-you . . . You have magic."

Merlin nodded, currently much more focused on staying conscious and upright and conserving his energy for the next attack.

Morgana smiled coldly, getting over her shock. "Well that's a twist isn't it? It won't help you, though. I mean, look at you." She motioned towards him, laughing slightly, "You're hardly standing. You should have killed me when you had the chance Merlin."

"As I recall, I tried," he replied, trying to sound brave, but coming out frightened. His situation was bad. He didn't know if he had enough power in him for even one more big spell, he had hit his head hard on the dock and was losing consciousness. Fast. Arthur was passed out, or if he was conscious he wasn't going to be of any help. Morgana had tossed Arthur into the tree so hard that Merlin was surprised that the king wasn't dead.

Morgana sent another bolt of power at him and the black spots converged in front of his eyes again as he was thrown against the dock once more. With Merlin out of the way, the sorceress turned on Arthur and had just begun to resume the spell when something suddenly slammed into the back of her head and rendered her unconscious.

_______________

"Audrey!" the voice echoed from the depths of the police station and pulled her gaze from where the man in the cell had finally fallen  
asleep.

"What is it, Nathan?" she asked as her partner appeared from around the corner.

He brandished the phone he had in his hand. "It's Duke," he said. "He found some more of . . ." Nathan trailed off, not exactly sure what to call what they were dealing with, and just gestured at the man in the cell, "them."

"Well, we'd better get moving, then," Audrey replied. Nathan gave Audrey the directions, and together they got into the car and headed  
towards the outskirts of town. Audrey had Nathan park a few feet away so they could walk up to the scene, resting her hand on her gun, just in case.

"Duke!" Audrey exclaimed once he came into view. Her eyes then went to the three bodies on the ground, which Duke had pulled over from their various locations. "You didn't . . ."

"They're not dead, they're just unconscious. Those two were fighting," he said motioning to the dark haired girl and boy. "And it was some really strange fight at that. And he," he flicked his hand at the blonde boy, "was already out when I got here."

Audrey and Nathan loaded the unconscious beings into Nathan's truck and they headed back to the station.

"Audrey?" Nathan asked once they were on the road again.

"Hmm?" she replied while simultaneously looking through her phone.

"Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that this might be-"

"A trouble?" Audrey interrupted. Nathan nodded back at her. "Yes I think so. But I have no idea what kind it could be."

Nathan nodded as he started to pull the unconscious people into the back of the police car. He contemplated his handcuffs for a moment, but decided that the girl didn't seem all that much of a threat. He turned his attention back to Audrey and continued, "I know. It's strange. One troubled person would have been one thing, but now we have three. Troubles don't usually crop up all at once.

Audrey bit her lip in confusion. "Maybe something's . . . triggering all of them. I mean, we know the barn is coming and everything." Nathan flinched at the mention of this particular sore subject. "Maybe this is part of it. We could ask Vince and Dave."

Nathan agreed and together they finished loading the unconscious people into the car.

_________________

Kili awoke to see two men staring at his sleeping form. "Hey, he's awake," the dark haired boy said.

"Took him long enough," the other commented before helping Kili to his feet. "Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. And this is Merlin."

Kili waited for his brother to introduce himself, as Fili was always the first since he was the eldest. But then Kili realized that his brother wasn't there. "Kili. A-at your service," he said with a bow.

Merlin was about to ask Kili where he came from when a sound from the corner caught his attention. "Morgana," he said in a hateful whisper. Arthur whipped his head around to see the high priestess sleeping fitfully in the dark corner. He was about to draw his sword to end his sister's life once and for all, when he felt a hand come to stop him.

"Wait," Merlin said. "She might know how to get us back."

"She said she didn't."

"This is Morgana. Lying is like breathing for her."

Kili approached the sleeping lady while the two men argued amongst themselves and shook her gently in attempt to wake her up. Quick as lightning, Morgana lashed out with her hand, scratching the dwarf's face hard enough to draw blood. Kili backed against the wall, looking at Arthur and Merlin in confusion.

"You," Morgana said, looking at Merlin with the utmost of hatred. "Well, this certainly explains some things." A wild laugh escaped her lips "And to think. Things could have been so different."

Merlin gave her a sad look "Could they really have?"

She ignored his question, looking at the servant with a hatred that was shocking even for her "You . . . you . . . TRAITOR!" she screamed the last word and shoved Merlin back against the wall. Arthur stared at the sorceress in confusion, instinctively moving to block her from Merlin as she advanced. Her eyes met his and she laughed again, sounding madder every moment "And you . . . You're a fool Arthur, more of a fool than I ever could have thought. Always been too quick to trust haven't you?" she laughed, as if at some hilarious joke that Arthur was missing the punchline of. She shoved Arthur out of the way and took another step toward Merlin "Look at you . . ." her voice grew softer and almost sickeningly sweet, she raised a hand to the servant's cheek and then brought it back in a slap. "You aren't even going to fight are you? Too worried about your precious Arthur, are you? Go on then, show him, wouldn't want your friend to miss the joke."

Merlin didn't move, but stared into Morgana's eyes, hoping that something would happen quickly. Arthur was picking himself up off the ground, and though he looked utterly bewildered, he was drawing his sword to come up on the sorceress. However it wasn't Arthur, but the man they had just met, Kili, who stepped between the wizard and the sorceress.

He drew his sword and put himself stubbornly between the two. He had no intention of killing the young woman, but he was not about to watch a murder in front of his eyes, even if this was just a dream.

Morgana had finally had it with this meddlesome dwarf. Why couldn't he just mind his own business and let her kill Merlin in peace? So, while Merlin was occupied in fighting off the poisonous snakes she just sent at him, Morgana sent a bolt of power at the unsuspecting dwarf, rendering him unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is pretty much just the product of us being bored and wanting to write a crossover fic. So we decided to write ALL the crossovers fics. Anyway thanks for reading the big weird mess. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
